


The Alderaanian waltz

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Thrawn just got promoted to the grand admiral, non-established relationship, post-Thrawn novel, pre-season 3 of Star Wars Rebels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: This dance requires an eligible partner.





	1. A Dance/Taniec

Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go w bieli podczas jednego z imperialnych balów. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Miała rację. Mundur wielkiego admirała pasował do Thrawna. Czerwone oczy pochwyciły jej spojrzenie. Skinął jej głową. Podeszła bliżej.

\- Pani gubernator – powitał ją Thrawn.

\- Wielki admirale.

Pogratulowała mu oficjalnie awansu. W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, Thrawn znajdował się wyżej w imperialnej hierarchii.

Od samego początku ich znajomości Arihnda wiedziała, że opłaci jej się sojusz z Chissem. Teraz, kiedy zyskał najwyższy możliwy stopień w Marynarce Imperialnej i kierując się jej radą, objął dowództwo nad Siódmą Flotą, mieli powód do wspólnego świętowania.

Jej rola polegała na pilnowaniu, by błyskotliwa kariera Thrawna nie zakończyła się zbyt szybko. Na imperialnym dworze z niechęcią patrzono na kolejne sukcesy faworyzowanego przez Imperatora Chissa. Nieznajomość zawiłości dworskiej etykiety i kuluarowej polityki skazywała świeżo mianowanego wielkiego admirała na społeczny ostracyzm. Thrawn nie przejmował się tym, jak postrzegali go inni. To Arihnda musiała dbać o jego wizerunek. Także podczas balu, gdy z niewiadomych jej przyczyn stał w kącie i prowadził zdawkowe rozmowy wyłącznie z innymi wojskowymi.

\- Zna pan ten taniec? – zagadnęła go, kiedy orkiestra zagrała nową melodię, a pary powoli zaczęły zapełniać parkiet.

Thrawn wsłuchał się w dźwięki muzyki.

\- To alderaański walc – stwierdził. – Melodia doskonale odzwierciedla kulturę tej planety. Umiłowanie pokoju i łagodność. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na partię fletu. Instrumenty dęte wskazują na ogromną siłę woli Aldaraańczyków i ich niezłomność. Powtarzający się motyw oznacza wierność i przywiązanie do tradycji.

Kiedy zrobił pauzę, by posłuchać kolejnego fragmentu utworu, Arihnda odpowiedziała z uśmiechem:

 - To, co pan mówi jest fascynujące, ale moje pytanie nie odnosiło się do historii tego tańca, lecz do jego kroków.

Thrawn spojrzał na kłaniające się sobie pary.

\- Ten taniec jest często wykonywany podczas oficjalnych uroczystości, nie tylko na Alderaanie. Łatwo go powtórzyć, pozbawiwszy kontekstu i pierwotnego znaczenia. Kroki nie są skomplikowane. Sztuka polega na koordynacji ruchów obojga partnerów w ściśle określonym rytmie.

\- Innymi słowy ten taniec wymaga odpowiedniego partnera – skonstatowała Arihnda.

Przytaknął. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on ujął jej dłoń. Pociągnęła go za sobą na parkiet.

Pierwszy raz znalazła się w ramionach Thrawna i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że czuła się bezpiecznie, gdy ją prowadził. Rzeczywiście znał dobrze kroki i właściwie dopasowywał je do muzyki, choć Arihnda nigdy nie widziała go na parkiecie wśród tańczących par. Podczas balów Thrawn wolał z daleka przyglądać się tańczącym. Arihnda nie wiedziała, o czym wtedy rozmyślał.

Uznała, że dzisiaj powinien zatańczyć. Było w tym coś niestosownego, by wysoki rangą oficer nie uczestniczył w zbiorowym tańcu. Nie miało znaczenia to, czy lubiło się taniec, a nawet to, czy potrafiło się go perfekcyjnie wykonać. Istotny był konwenans.

Stanie z boku było formą społecznego wykluczenia. Widać było jak na dłoni, kto nie tańczył. Starzy, schorowani weterani, którzy powinni odejść już ze służby. Oficerowie, którzy wypadli z łask Imperatora. Dziwacy.

Młodzi i ambitni obywatele Imperium krążyli po obrzeżach sali, by wyłowić najbardziej atrakcyjnego partnera. Przywilejem wyższej rangi była możliwość odmowy tańca z konkretną osobą. Skazywało to proszącego na śmieszność i czyniło obiektem plotek przez dalszą część wieczoru. Nie zdarzało się to jednak zbyt często, gdyż większość uczestników balu właściwie rozumiała swoją pozycję. Arihnda nawet teraz, gdy piastowała urząd gubernatora, nie odważyłaby się poprosić do tańca Tarkina. Gdyby natomiast to on wystąpił z taką propozycją, musiałaby z nim zatańczyć. Władza w Imperium oznaczała także władzę podczas balu.

Thrawn nie rozumiał tego typu rzeczy. Był obecnie wielkim admirałem, jednym z najbardziej pożądanych partnerów na parkiecie. To on mógł decydować, z kim zechce zatańczyć. Mógł sprzeciwić się Arihndzie. Nie powinien tego robić i na szczęście miał tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by tego nie uczynić.

Arihnda uśmiechała się w tej chwili promiennie ponad jego ramieniem. Jej notowania wzrosły. Czuła na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia. Zadufane w sobie arystokratki i żony Moffów musiały sobie właśnie uświadomić, że większe znaczenie ma biały mundur Thrawna niż jego niebieska skóra. Arihnda pomyślała, że powinna poinstruować wielkiego admirała jak należało dalej postępować, by osiągnąć najwięcej korzyści z zaistniałej sytuacji. Mogła doradzić Thrawnowi, z kim wypadało mu zatańczyć, a które partnerki byłyby dla niego nieodpowiednie. Niestosownym byłby taniec z podwładnymi, asystentkami czy nisko urodzonymi pannami, które nie sprawowały żadnych istotnych funkcji w Imperium. Właściwym posunięciem wydawało się zwrócenie jego uwagi na ambasadorki i młode dziedziczki tronu.

Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku na myśl o Thrawnie tańczącym po kolei ze wszystkimi obecnymi na sali księżniczkami. Mocniej przytrzymała się jego ramienia. Nikt nie mógł jej odebrać tego, że była jego pierwszą partnerką tego wieczoru. I nagle na horyzoncie pojawiło się zagrożenie w postaci arystokratek, które mogły ją przyćmić, nie zawsze pięknych, ale bez wątpienia bogatych i wpływowych.

Zresztą trudno było jej stwierdzić, jakie walory u kobiet cenił Thrawn. Jaki był chissański ideał urody? Czy niestosownie byłoby go o to pytać?

Orkiestra grała finalne takty. Arihnda chciałaby przedłużyć tę chwilę. Nie zdążyła jeszcze wyszeptać Thrawnowi do ucha wszystkich swoich sugestii i uwag. Za bardzo skupiła się na samym tańcu, ciesząc się z ich idealnego zgrania na parkiecie.

Jej partner spojrzał jej w oczy i wiedziała, że nadszedł moment, by podziękować sobie wzajemnie za wspólny taniec. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Thrawn zapytał:

\- Czy zgodzi się pani zatańczyć ze mną jeszcze jeden taniec?

 Nie mogła mu odmówić.

Choć traktowała uczestnictwo w balu jako swój obowiązek, skłamałaby, gdyby twierdziła, że taniec z Thrawnem nie był przyjemny. Czuła się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Wiedział, jak ją obejmować, by nie sprawiać jej dyskomfortu. Nie obmacywał jej, ani nie trzymał zbyt sztywno jakby była porcelanową figurą. I najważniejsze: poświęcał jej całą swoją uwagę, rozglądając się po sali wyłącznie po to, by nie zderzyli się z inną parą albo, by dostrzec konkretną osobę, o której w danym momencie Arihnda mu opowiadała.

W pewnym momencie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że świetnie się bawi. Thrawn musiał to zauważyć, prawdopodobnie nie przeoczyli tego także obserwujący ich goście. „Dwa tańce”, obiecywała sobie, zdeterminowana, by później przekazać wielkiego admirała innej partnerce. Równocześnie poczuła samolubne pragnienie, by Thrawn tańczył wyłącznie z nią. To jednak wyglądałoby niewłaściwie i bez wątpienia zostałoby błędnie odczytane. Znaleźliby się na językach wszystkich zgromadzonych.

Zatopiona w myślach zgubiła rytm i niespodziewanie potknęła się. Thrawn objął ją mocniej w pasie i ochronił przed potencjalnym upadkiem. Kiedy powrócili do pozycji wyjściowej, ktoś mógłby uznać, że wykonali nietypową figurę taneczną.

Czuła jak szybko bije jej serce. Nie była w stanie skupić się na liczeniu kroków. Dodatkowo peszyło ją uważne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Wiedziała, że jeśli znów się pomyli, Thrawn interweniuje. Przypuszczała, że gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba, wielki admirał dałby radę utrzymać ją w powietrzu. Nie chciała jednak, by zwrócili na siebie uwagę innych obecnych na sali. Nie uczestniczyli w konkursie tanecznym i żadne z nich, ani razem, ani z osobna, nie otrzymałoby dodatkowych punktów za szybki refleks i popis sprawności fizycznej.

\- Powinien zatańczyć pan następny taniec z kimś innym – zasugerowała mu po pewnym czasie. – Na przykład z senator Leią Organą.

Nie zrozumiał jej intencji.

\- Jest pani zmęczona? – uniósł lekko brew.

\- Nie. Chodzi o to, że nie powinien pan okazywać nadmiernego zainteresowania jedną partnerką.

Popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Jedna partnerka w zupełności mi wystarcza – odparł, a po chwili dodał: - Czy przeszkadza pani moje zainteresowanie pani osobą?

Miała nadzieję, że na jej twarzy nie pojawił się zdradziecki rumieniec.

\- Doceniam pana zainteresowanie – powiedziała cicho – ale znajdujemy się w sytuacji, w której takie zachowanie mogłoby zostać źle odebrane.

\- Źle?

Zorientowała się, że niektóre kwestie trzeba przedstawiać Thrawnowi bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Tak. Ktoś mógłby uznać, że mamy romans.

\- Z powodu tańca? – zmarszczył brwi. – Czy ludzkie tańce mają charakter godowy?

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Nie. Pojedyncze tańce nie mają znaczenia. Ale obejmowanie się przez dłuższy czas z jedną osobą sugeruje pewną… zażyłość.

Zastanowił się nad jej słowami.

\- Jak długo możemy się jeszcze obejmować? – spytał.

\- Igra pan z ogniem – prychnęła.

Widząc, że wciąż czeka na jej odpowiedź, rzekła:

\- Jeśli zatańczy pan z kilkoma innymi partnerkami, kolejny taniec ze mną nie powinien budzić niczyich zastrzeżeń.

Skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Arihnda dla pewności poinstruowała go w kwestii właściwego doboru partnerek.

Kiedy po zakończonym tańcu opuścili parkiet, z żalem obserwowała jak Thrawn oddala się, a następnie prosi do tańca młodą księżniczkę Leię. Tradycyjna biała suknia senator z Alderaana harmonizowała z białym mundurem imperialnego wielkiego admirała. Thrawn powiedział coś do księżniczki, co wprawiło ją w zdumienie. Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy zaczął chwalić sztukę z ojczystej planety swojej nowej partnerki.

\- Pani gubernator, czy zaszczyci mnie pani tańcem?

Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Przed nią stał admirał Kassius Konstantine.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy.


	2. Jealousy/Zazdrość

Arihnda przyglądała się temu, jak płynnie wielki admirał poruszał się po parkiecie, jak zręcznie prowadził swoją partnerkę, jak pięknie razem wyglądali: odziani w biel jak nowożeńcy.

Drobna księżniczka Leia  dosłownie tonęła w jego objęciach. Równocześnie Leia potrafiła wciąż wyglądać po królewsku, w białej sukni i wysoko upiętych włosach, nawet wtedy, gdy zadzierała głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy swojemu partnerowi. Nie bała się, jak niektórzy, patrzeć w czerwone jaśniejące oczy Chissa. Thrawn z pewnością był tym zachwycony: tańcem i księżniczką.

Czy Leia odwzajemniała to uczucie? Bez wątpienia jako następczyni tronu cieszyła się zainteresowaniem wielu mężczyzn. Żaden z kandydatów do jej ręki nie mógł się jednak równać z wielkim admirałem Imperium. A żaden z admirałów nie mógł się równać z Thrawnem, twierdziła Arihnda.

O czym mogli rozmawiać?, zastanawiała się. O historii i kulturze rodzimej planety księżniczki? Alderaan wyróżniał się wspaniałą architekturą i nieziemskimi krajobrazami. Szczególne wrażenie robiły przepiękne królewskie ogrody. Czy Leia zaproponowała Thrawnowi odwiedzenie owych ogrodów? A może, słysząc o zainteresowaniu wielkiego admirała sztuką, zaprosiła go do pałacu, by osobiście pokazać mu najcenniejsze obrazy i rzeźby?

Lothal w porównaniu z Alderaanem był ubogą prowincją, zazgrzytała zębami gubernator owej planety. Co takiego ona sama mogła zaoferować Thrawnowi? Połacie piasku? Skały, na których być może zachowały się jakieś prymitywne rysunki z danych czasów, kiedy po pustynnych terenach krążyły legendarne lothalskie wilki? Zwiedzanie zamkniętej już kopalni, która niegdyś należała do jej rodziny? Była dumna jedynie z lothalskich fabryk. Te mogły zainteresować wielkiego admirała, przede wszystkim dlatego, że produkowały imperialne maszyny, w tym najnowsze modele myśliwców.

Alderaan nie dysponował żadną bronią, poza systemami obronnymi samej planety. Księżniczka Leia nie miała w tym przypadku czym zaimponować genialnemu strategowi. Może ta jej bezbronność przypadła do gustu wielkiemu admirałowi?, zaniepokoiła się Arihnda. Silne ramiona Thrawna otaczały opiekuńczo drobną sylwetkę Lei. Ileż księżniczka mogła zyskać, zdobywając takiego protektora, myślała gubernator Lothalu.

Thrawn musiał podobać się Lei, sądziła Arihnda. Był od niej starszy, owszem, ale wciąż młody jak na wielkiego admirała. I nieludzko sprawny. Arihnda widziała jego walkę treningową z mistrzynią H'sishi. Wtedy jej zaimponował, a nie wątpiła, że Thrawn rozwinął się od tamtego czasu, dbając o dobrą kondycję fizyczną. Słyszała, że ćwiczył z droidami strażniczymi.  

Był także przystojny w niekonwencjonalny sposób, uważała Arihnda. Niebieska skóra i czerwone oczy, jego cechy dystynktywne, tylko dodawały mu uroku. Najbardziej pociągająca jednak była jego nieprzeciętna inteligencja. Krótka rozmowa z Thrawnem mogła wystarczyć, by księżniczka z Alderaana całkowicie się w nim zadurzyła. Nie byłaby jedyna, pomyślała Arihnda.

Thrawnowi z kolei mogła podobać się młoda, wykształcona księżniczka. Stwarzająca pozory bezbronności, Arihnda nie wątpiła, że były to wyłącznie pozory, Alderaanka zjednywała sobie silnych mężczyzn, gotowych, by jej bronić. Leia była urocza, twierdziła Arihnda, a z czasem mogła przeobrazić się w piękną kobietę. Thrawn jako koneser sztuki z pewnością był w stanie dostrzec drzemiący w księżniczce potencjał.

Niebieska dłoń na biodrze księżniczki. Biała drobna dłoń zamknięta w uścisku niebieskiej silnej dłoni. Wymiana spojrzeń spokojnych brązowych oczu Lei z połyskującymi czerwonymi oczyma Thrawna. Uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Niepewny, oczekujący uśmiech Lei. Uprzejmy, zachęcający uśmiech Thrawna. Kiedy ostatnio Arihnda widziała, by wielki admirał uśmiechał się w ten sposób?

Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że jest Leią, że tańczy z Thrawnem i że on uśmiecha się do niej. Tylko do niej. Albo lepiej, że w przerwie wszystkie tańczące panie zamiast wina wypijają truciznę. Że na parkiecie zostaje jedynie ona, Arihnda, i Thrawn tańczy wyłącznie z nią.

Jakże żałowała, że Thrawn poznał Leię. Zobaczyła jego uśmiech i teraz mogła tylko zastanawiać się, czy byłby w stanie tak samo uśmiechać się do niej.


End file.
